MEET THE DRAGNEELS (SHORT STORIES)
by thedragneelfam
Summary: The Dragneels are a quirky family, with ups and downs and happy and sad every day. These short stories describe how Lucy and Natsu met, Nashi (their child), or anything in general. One thing's for sure- with the Dragneels, you can never tell what happens!
1. THE RING

"Go away, Happy."

" _Lu_ cy!"

"Go away..."

I groaned and lifted my head up. Happy was hovering above me, looking like he was about to cry. I stared at him for a moment and then I remembered Natsu was supposed to be right next to him, stirring up trouble. "He's gone!" Happy screamed. I rubbed my eyes. This was too early for Natsu to pull one of his disappearing tricks. I could still clearly see the moon's outline out in the gray sky. I could choose three hours of more sleep, and be prepared in the actual morning for finding Natsu, or I could choose to find him right now and give him a famous Lucy kick.

* * *

"Where'd you see him last?" I demanded. Happy wiped away a tear and just shrugged. I could give _him_ a famous Lucky kick, but then I'd risk losing even more sleep as I help him recover.

"What do you mean? Did you just wake up and he was gone?" I asked, exasperated.

"No, he was sleeping next to you," Happy explained. My cheeks reddened. I could almost always feel Natsu snuggle up next to me, his arm around my chest. And I almost always pretended not to notice. Usually, Happy was snoring away. But this time, I couldn't remember if Natsu had actually done that or not. "And then the next second, _woosh_!"

" _Woosh_?" I repeated. "Let me ask you a question, Happy. Are Exceeds always this _baka des_?" I rolled my eyes. Happy shrugged and pulled me towards the door. I didn't want to leave the comfort of my apartment just yet, so I faked a right and then headed towards the kitchen. Natsu would pay for disturbing my sleep.

" _Lu_ cy! What if Natsu was kidnapped? What if the Jiggle Butt gang came back?" Happy cried out. He flew into the kitchen with me. I rolled my eyes again. Natsu was denser than a sponge, and Happy was only a smidgen smarter. I could only imagine trying to explain to Happy how dangerous the Jiggle Butt gang really is. But he had a point. Natsu could've gotten in a fight or managed to land himself in a trap. Did he wake up early and sneak out of the apartment? I was actually getting ready to find out now.

"Come on, Happy, what are you waiting for? Fly me over to the guild hall and let's ask around!" I announced. I put on my jacket and waited to be lifted up into the air. Nothing happened. I whirled around and found Happy stuffing himself with fish from my pantry.

"Hap _py_!" I screamed. All of a sudden, I had this strange urge of wanting to see Natsu right beside him. Natsu would stand up and give me his signature smile, the one that made me want to dance around. He'd come over to my side and place his hands on my back, drawing me closer to him. I'd kiss him then, and we'd end up in a tangled bunch of happiness. We could go to my bed and he'd run his fingers through my hair, my fingers on his chest...

"Lucy? Why do you have that weird look on your face?" Happy wondered.

I made myself rearrange my expression back into anger.

"Now you're imagining things! That's the last straw, Happy!" I exclaimed. I pretended to storm back to my bed. Happy leapt up and tugged me out to the door, sending me over the buildings of our town. I sent my gaze towards all directions and knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life in Fiore, if Natsu spent his right beside me.

"The guild hall's that way!" I pointed out.

Happy disregarded my instructions and just kept on flying. "Happy, don't be ridiculous! Where are you going? We need to tell everyone that Natsu disappeared!"

"You're right! Let's tell them you slept with Natsu!"

"Hey, what's gotten into you? Now just wait a moment!" I waited until we were on lower ground and then kicked Happy in the shin. He screamed as I landed in water, safe but a little bruised from hitting the side. I hid behind a trash can, hearing Happy's shrieks.

"Lucyyyy! Lucyyyy! I'm sorry! I won't tell them you slept with Natsu! Lucyyyy! Where are you? Natsu's gonna be so mad at me that I dropped you! But he'll never know, because if he does, that means we gotta tell Lucy we played a trick on her..."

Happy was a terrible liar. Now, my ears were even redder, and not because of the cold. I was furious with Natsu for destroying my sanity and convincing me that I maybe was in love with him! That man really got on my nerves sometimes. I gritted my teeth and started storming after the guild hall. Makarov would be having some repair issues after I got done with that Natsu jerk.

"There you are, Lucy! Let's go!" Happy emerged in front of me. I kept on going. "Lucy? Oh no... did you, um, hear me?"

"Hear you? Never! What do you mean by hearing you?" I spat out. I thought of all the ways to kill Natsu. Should I mince him up or chop him into soup? He wouldn't taste very good, but he'd be crispy from his fire. And he could roast like a pig on a stick. I arrived in front of the guild, hesitating for just a moment. What if he wasn't in there? That would be embarassing.

 _I'll risk it_ , I thought grimly, and pushed open the door. I beelined straight for the nearest patch of bright pink hair and in one shove, I shouted, "Lucyyyy kick!"

Natsu pinged up into the roof, yelling obscenties. "What the- Lucy! What are you doing, dammit! Lucy, I'm sorry! What did I do?"

Seething, I pointed at him. "You tricked me into thinking you were left for dead at the Jiggle Butt gang!" Jet and Droy started giggling. I silenced them with a fiery look. Levy pat my shoulder and I had the decency to look around me. Dozens of yellow balloons were strewn around. I tilted my head. "Who's getting married? Makarov and Porlyusica? Finally!"

"I heard that, youngster, and for your information..." Makarov drifted off as Natsu came back down. I readied my foot for another Lucy kick, when Levy gripped my shoulder tightly.

"Natsu has something important to ask you," she hissed.

"Oh yeah? Let's hear your explanation, buster boy," I snapped. _Buster boy_? Why did my mind think of the weirdest nicknames? I shook it off as Natsu kneeled on one knee. I figured that he was trying to dislocate my leg, and I stepped away. He seemed hurt for a few moments. The whole guild hall quieted. All eyes swiveled my way. I blushed for a second. Why were they so interested in Natsu getting beat up?

"I was in love with you from the moment I saw you at the port, Luce. Saving you from that crooked wizard gave me the happiest feeling in the world, because I knew that I had saved a piece of my heart. Will you do me the honor of spending the rest of your life with me? Will you, Lucy Heartfilia, marry me?"

He opened a box and gave me a cheery smile. I felt like my whole life had been given back to me, and I hadn't known I was missing it. I reached out and he slipped the ring, a simple emerald-dotted one, onto my fourth finger. I admired it for a moment, and then whispered, "Of course."

The whole hall went wild. Lisanna, who had been watching, disappeared. I knew we'd deal with her later. I grabbed Natsu's hand and he kissed my cheek, and then my neck, and then found my lips. He pulled me closer to his chest, his hand on the small of my back. I was in a daze. I could forgive him for the trouble he'd caused me. Happy was winking nearby, and Elfman was in tears. Evergreen comforted him, shooting me a leprechaun grin.

"I love you," I mumbled.

"I love you more," he argued. I rolled my eyes for what seemed to be the fourteenth time today. Natsu was the only one who could turn a proposal into an argument. He held me for an eternity, and my heart was given to him in that eternity. For some reason, Sting and Rouge were there too, whistling at the sight of us. I mouthed, _Yukino_ , to Sting. He turned salmon pink, like Natsu's hair, and tiptoed away.

"Spend the rest of our lives together?" he asked, hooking my arm into his.

"Yes, flame brain," I answered, and kissed him again.


	2. BROKEN MIRRORS

**SEVEN YEARS AGO**

 **LUCY POV**

"Hey, Luce."

I turned my head to find somebody staring at me. I screamed and scrambled to sit up in my bed. "Someone's about to kidnap me!" I yelled. "Help!"

"Um, don't you remember me? Natsu Dragneel? Your fiance?" he answered, confused. Then he looked at my calender. I could see gears turning inside his brain. Whoever he was, I had to admit, he was... _dashing_. I mentally cursed myself for even thinking that.

"Wait a moment... _oh_! Ha, sorry about this. I'll just wash up and go on my way," Natsu laughed. I put my hands on my hips and stuck out my tongue. He copied me, and I glared at him for a while like this.

"Okay, spill the beans," I demanded. "Or I'm calling the cops on you."

"They couldn't do anything to me," Natsu smirked. "I'm a _wizard_."

I gasped. Wizards weren't that rare, but I had never witnessed one so close to me. If I reached out an inch or two, I could touch him. And now that I knew he was a wizard, he did radiate some sort of magic in the air. I suddenly smiled and got up from the bed.

"What are you doing?" Natsu mumbled.

"Turning on the lights, genius," I shot back. Just because he was a wizard didn't mean he could flaunt it. While he could probably just make a thousand light bulbs appear, I liked to do things the normal way. As soon as the room lit up, I made a choking sound. In front of me was the most pink-haired man I'd ever seen. I closed my eyes when I remembered I had just a bra and shorts on.

"Whoa! Lucy in _my_ time never shows me her ding-a-lings," Natsu whistled. I wanted to smack that smug expression off his face. He shouldn't be that proud to shame a girl about seven or eight years younger than him. He looked about eighteen, when I was only eleven.

"What do you _mean_ by _my time_?" I hissed, snatching my bathrobe off my chair. He shrugged and kept on smiling at me. I covered myself and started to push him towards the bathroom. On second thought, I pushed him out and locked myself in there.

"Just to get one thing straight, I'm not from this time. I mean, you're gonna meet me years later. And then we're going to get engaged because I fall in love with you," he announced.

I shrieked again. I got _engaged_ to this pink-haired man? Mama would love this drama. If she was still alive... I glanced at my reflection in the mirror. My eyes were still red from crying with the servants over her paintings. I'd inherited her Celestial Spirits, so maybe Natsu and I would meet in the future at his guild. A thrill ran up my arm when I thought about actually _joining_ a guild. It disappeared when I think about how Mama would encourage me to join one.

Natsu suddenly opened the door. "Took you long enough. Why do all the Lucys have to take so long to get dressed? It's just clothes-"

I shrieked (once more) and fell into the mirror. I heard a _crack_ as it fell to pieces on the ground. "Thanks a lot, Natsu!" I grumbled. I felt scared, thinking about what my father- no, I can't even call him that. What would _Jude_ say if he saw the broken mirror?

Natsu looked very suspicious. "You're gonna have seven years of bad luck!" he cried.

"No, I'm not. That's just a superstition," I reminded him primly. "Now, please get out and go away."

"Not gonna happen. Actually, I will after I send my younger self to look after you. I can't have you dying before I meet you. Well, technically I already have and my other self will once he gets here... this is making my head hurt! Just wait for Natsu Junior to come. He'll help you through the seven years."

I sighed through my nose. "I just hope he's not as horrible as you are. Now get out."

"Wait one second. Did you just call me horrible? I can't believe it! You'll be eating your words once I propose to you and you accept. Sheesh. I never get any appreciation until I kiss you."

"You _kiss_ me?" An image of full on making out pops into my head. I shudder. "Don't _ever_ kiss me!"

"But you like it! And sometimes you come up to my back and hug me and then we kiss again! I can't just- okay, okay. I'll tell my _younger_ self not to kiss you. I can't control my own self, ha."

"'Kay, thanks for coming, bye!" I sing song, trying to gather the mirror in my hands. Natsu frowned at me, and then he started glowing red. I backed up against the wall. What _was_ he? He looked like one big fireball now, until he just disappeared and I exhaled. I started washing my hands when somebody appeared in his place. He looked just like Natsu, except my age.

"I told me to come to you. Who are you?" the boy asked.

I snorted. "You're my guardian."

And he _was_.

* * *

 **SEVEN YEARS LATER**

 **NATSU POV**

"Morning, Luce," I yawned. Lucy snuggled up closer to my chest, and I stroked her hair. She was warm and cuddly today. I was exhausted from her younger self. She was _weird_ looking. I didn't like how sad she was in her eyes, either.

"Natsu," Lucy whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I had a dream last night where you protected me since I was eleven... but that can't be right. I met you when I was seventeen."

I rolled on my side. "I've got to tell you something, Lucy."

"Mm..."

"I made Levy cast a memory spell on you when you turned seventeen. I didn't want you to remember all the years we spent together. I _watched_ you grow up, Luce. I felt like it was messing with fate, though. So I made you forget about me and then I happened to bump into you with that fake Fairy Tail guy. I tried to protect you the best I could. I was there when your father got mad and broke all your dolls. I was there when you fought with Aquarius and she didn't come out from the Spirit Realm for a few days. I was there when you visited your mother's grave every year. But I wasn't there for a lot of times, too..."

Lucy was silent for a moment.

"Luce? Do you believe me?"

"I love you, Natsu Dragneel." She kissed me, tears streaking down her cheeks. I kissed them away, my lips on her soft, baby-like skin. And we stayed like that, all because of one broken mirror seven years ago.


	3. WITHOUT

**A/N - ALL MY SORRIES, BUT I FEEL LIKE WRITING AN ANGSTY STORY TODAY. I'LL MAKE UP FOR IT TOMORROW!**

* * *

"Nashi? Where are you?"

I pretended to try to find her under the chairs, tables, cabinets- wherever. I ended up blowing fire out of my ears as I cried out, "Okay, Nashi, I give up! Daddy can't find you!"

Nashi started giggling and emerged from the bed. She gave me a huge smile and climbed into my lap. "I got you, Daddy! I got you good!" she cackled. I rolled my eyes and began to tickle her. I still couldn't believe how beautiful she was. She mirrored me almost exactly, except for her eyes. They had the stars in them, like Luce's.

"You wanna go find Mommy now?" I asked. Nashi shook her head hard.

"Hide and seek again! Again!" she screamed.

"Mommy isn't back from the store yet, Nash. We'll play ten rounds with her if we find her!" I compromised. Nashi kept on shaking her head. "Fifteen? Twenty? One hundred?"

"I wanna play it with _Ojichan_! Please, Daddy?" Nashi begged.

"Um, we really need to find Mommy first. I promise you can play three thousand rounds with _Ojichan_ after- actually, I'll drop you off at the guild hall! You can play with the whole guild there! Aunt Erza wants to show you how to make her prized strawberry cake."

"Fine!"

I made Happy carry Nashi all the way to the hall- Makarov would take care of her- and began running after Lucy. Where was she? She should've been here an hour ago. I suddenly remembered the letter from last week. We'd thrown it away, thinking it was junk mail or just a prank. Some guild called Dark Wings had threatened us with death or one million jewel. Neither of us had that kind of money, especially after we had Nashi.

I sped up. If Dark Wings had Luce, I'd steal from all the banks in the world just to get her back. And then I'd set the guild members on fire, one by one.

I reached the grocery store, and couldn't believe my eyes. It was burned to a crisp, with dead bodies everywhere. I started to tear up. "LUCY!" I yelled. "LUCY DRAGNEEL! LUCY! LUCE! LUCY HEARTFILIA! LUCY HEARTFILIA-DRAGNEEL!"

"You're looking for Lucy?" someone rasped behind me. I spun around, my hands fired up.

"Yes!" I barked. "Tell me where she is or you're dead!"

"You can try to threaten me, ain't gonna work. This is what happens when you don't listen to Dark Wings. Lucy's a gem. Might keep her after all the work I went to. Half of our guild is wiped after Lucy. Should I? She's a beauty on top of it."

"You keep her, you're dead!" I reasoned.

"I'll tell ya where she is if you hand over the jewel."

"One million... okay. Show me the way or you're dead!"

"Wow. I've died three times now," the someone smirked. I followed him into an alley, where he opened a door and stepped inside. "Come on now. Don't get cold feet."

"I wasn't even thinking about it," I said in my coldest voice, which was hard. Coldness was more of Gray's job.

My eyes blazed as we went further into the dark room. Dark Wings wasn't kidding about the name. Darkness really fit the guild until we paused at a coriddor. The person knocked on the door five short times, and then three long times. He lowered his mask and snickered at my expression. "Go in already, you wuss," he taunted.

I opened the door and it revealed cages after cages of people. I bit back a moan. A little girl with a bloody face was nursing a piece of bread. She looked at me, and all I could see was sadness. I only smelled death in the air. On the other hand, the stranger waltzed right in and tapped on the little girl's cell.

The bread in her hand disappeared. She shrieked, and dropped on her hands and feet to look for it. "Nobody cares about you," he snarled. "You don't even care about yourself. You should be thankful for the food I give you and eat it."

"I will, Second Master, please..." The girl stared at me, hollow. "I'm hungry..."

"Are you forgetting about rations? Maybe you don't deserve dinner. I will speak to First Master about this. And _never_ talk back to me. Ever. Or your consequences will be worse." The man leaned in and whispered to her. I squeezed my eyes shut. What if that was Nashi in there? The flame inside of her would disappear in days.

I opened my eyes and punched the man in the face. He swiveled around it and laughed as I tried to burn the bars of the little girl's cell. "It's magic-proofed. Good luck with that. You want Lucy or not? I told ya, ain't nothing gonna work if you disobey Dark Wings. That's what happened to this little babe's parents. They didn't listen to Dark Wings, heh."

I gritted my teeth. I'd storm the place later. Me and Lucy would, together. The Dragneel team.

The stranger led me down the hallway, past dozens of cells. All of the prisoners were hunched over and gripping the bread. One was rocking back and forth, holding something in her hand. I leaned in and exhaled loudly when I saw it was a bloody hand.

"Is that... Natsu?"

I squealed. I actually did. My Lucy, tired and worn out but still my Lucy, was sitting on a stool in the prison. She whispered, "You came."

I rushed to her bar and reached in to grab her hand. She shivered. "Oh, Natsu, where's Nashi? Where's my baby?"

"She's with the guild. Makarov's watching over her. She's with her _nakama_ , Luce, don't worry. And Makarov is a great _ojichan_ ," I mumbled. I turned to the stranger and prepared myself for a Wing Attack. But just before I got the words out, the man threw me into the cell.

"Now I've got both of you, my pretty little wizards," he cackled. "Ooh, what a gem you two are! I wonder how your daughter turned out. I heard she's Nashi? She'll be harder to get, but I will. Ya can bet on it."

I pounded on the walls. "LET US GO!" I screamed. The other prisoners just winced and shook their heads at my effort.

Lucy pulled me back down. "Natsu, stop it. We're done. It's over. Look, there's a magic bomb inside of my brain. It's exploding in two minutes. I wish you could've gotten farther away from me, but this whole building is done for. All I can pray is that Nashi is spared."

I shook my head. "Impossible, Luce." I pulled her into my chest. "I love you."

Tears in her eyes, she repeated it back to me. "I love you more, Natsu."

"I'll get us out of here, I promise. They're trying to up you, Lucy, they didn't actually bomb you."

She pushed away from me. "I feel it! Get away from me!"

Those were the last words she said. She summoned Aquarius in her last breath and the water Spirit formed a bubble around her. I watched my wife die, the love of my life disappear.

And I knew this was the end for me.


	4. LEAD ME

**A/N - THIS IS AN AU TAKING PLACE IN A KINGDOM! I NEEDED A BREAK FROM THE ANGST YESTERDAY, SO I DREAMT THIS UP...**

* * *

The moment I stepped out of my bedroom, I knew something had changed.

The castle was dark and covered with black curtains. The servants were all wearing formal black suits. Papa was yelling at one of the guards on the balcony, his voice breaking into sadness. I couldn't see Mama anywhere. Where was she? I needed her to comfort me. Papa would only shout and shout.

I ran downstairs, and bumped into one of the maids. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"For what?" I demanded, but the maid just shook her head.

I stormed outside, where the gardener screamed at me for disturbing the cornelias. At least one thing hadn't changed. I almost expected to see Mama jump out of her garden, carrying a basket of roses in one hand and a smile in the other. I didn't get why the castle was covered with black curtains. That only happened with death.

Someone jumped out from behind one of the trees. I tilted my head, ready for Mama to come running. Then I realized he was a boy, and he was on fire.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Igneel here?" he asked at the same time.

"Who's Igneel?"

"My dad. He's a dragon."

My mouth opened. I'd heard tales of dragons raising humans. Mama loved stories like that. I couldn't wait to tell her about a dragon child that I could reach out and touch. "That's so cool!" I shouted.

"Wait, you believe me?" The boy blinked twice.

Papa screamed and screamed on the balcony. I felt sorry for the boy, and took his hand. "My daddy is the king. He's a poop," I sighed. The boy grinned. "My name's Lucy!"

"My name's Natsu! I can be fire."

"Show me!"

"Okay! See, I can set your hair on fire! No, I'm not gonna- I was just _sayin'_."

"Okay... why is everyone sad?"

Natsu looked at me strangely. Then the light in his eyes dimmed. "Oh, you don't know? The queen died yesterday. Igneel really liked her. He said Fiore was only good 'cuz of her."

I laughed. "What queen?"

Then it hit me. Mama was the queen. She didn't look like it. She was always strong and commanding, but she was also my mama. She was the only one I could trust, the only one who could comfort me and wipe away my tears. Papa was the complete opposite, and he equaled nothing compared to Mama.

I sank onto my knees. "Why?" I hissed to the earth. "WHY?"

I started pounding the dirt. The clods flew into my eyes and I began sobbing. Natsu awkwardly patted my shoulder and then picked me up. "She was your daddy?" he questioned.

"No, she was my mama," I sniffled. Natsu nodded, serious.

"I know what you mean. When Igneel went away, it felt like he died. But he didn't! People said he did, but he didn't. So maybe your mama isn't dead. Maybe she's just waiting for you somewhere. Like not here, but in the sky or somethin'. And when you find her, you'll be happy. So all you gotta do is try to wait until you find her," Natsu insisted.

"But I want her _now_!"

"Well, you can't. I want Igneel but I can't get him."

I looked up and his expression was solemn. I believed his words- I wanted to. I needed to. So I grabbed his hand in mine and showed my dimples.

"Where can we go to find him?"

"Find who?" Natsu seemed bewildered.

"Uh, Igneel! Duh!"

"You gonna find him? With me?" He blushed.

"Why can't I? Let's go!" I pulled him with me. Papa could take care of the kingdom well on his own. I wanted to find out more about Igneel with Natsu, and I was sure that eventually, I would find Mama. I had to.

Natsu smiled tentatively. "Okay! First, we gotta find a... guild, I think. Igneel said somethin' about guilds before he left. You sure you wanna go?"

"Yeah! Lead the way, Natsu!"


	5. ONE DAY

**A/N - SOBSOBSOBSOB *SOBS* THIS ONE IS A CONTINUATION OF** _ **WITHOUT**_ **, A SHORT STORY A FEW CHAPTERS BACK. I GOT THIS IDEA FROM MY LOVIE** _ **KAGAMINEKOREA**_ **! READ HER STORIES AND MANY KISSES TO YOU!**

* * *

"Natsu-san? Are you okay?"

I turned around and smiled weakly at Wendy. "Yeah. It's just... a year without Lucy. Where's Nashi?"

"She's with Romeo," she answered, and then reached out to touch my hand. "Do you need me to do anything?"

Wendy was really growing up. I just wish that Lucy was here, beside me, to see her. Twelve months ago, the whole guild had stormed Dark Wings and freed all the prisoners. They left behind two things.

My heart, and Lucy.

"I'm okay," I insisted. "Really. Go... check on Nashi. And tell Erza to stop worrying about me."

"We're _all_ worried about you, Natsu-san. You haven't eaten much and you haven't gone on one mission since..." Wendy's eyes filled with tears. "I wish I could help."

I shook my head. Lucy would be disappointed with me, leaving Wendy without comforting her. But Lucy wasn't here. I should be the one gone- hadn't I sworn to always protect my _nakama_? And Lucy was more than a comrade. She is- _was_ \- the love of my life. And nobody can replace her.

Wendy walked away. I hunched over Lucy's grave again. I could feel the other guild members stand in the guild entrance, watching me sadly.

Then I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I recognized the pale hand and the white hair. "Lisanna?"

"Natsu... are you okay?"

Why was everyone asking me that? It was clear from my expression that nothing was okay, and nothing ever would be. "Um... yeah," I replied. "Go away. Please."

"I have something that might help you. Do you remember Wendy's ability to speak to dragons?"

I whirled to face Lisanna. "What does that have _anything_ to do with helping me? All that can help me is if I can just talk to Lucy one last time. Show her how Nashi is growing up. Hold her in my arms. And Wendy talking to _dead dragons_ is not gonna help at _all_."

Memories of the Grand Magic Games filled my head. The wedding ceremony, when Lucy jumped on top of me... how should we have known that later, something the same would happen except this time I would be carrying her in my arms?

"I know, Natsu," Lisanna whispered. "I'm sorry about Lucy. I just want to tell you... Wendy might be able to speak to dead _people_ , too." She looked at me expectantly.

"Great," I spat out. "Good for her. Talk to Abraham Lincoln or somethin'."

"Nat _su_! How can you be so dense?" Lisanna half-shouted. "Lucy's _dead_! You have her ashes! _Wendy can talk to her like you talked to Jade_!"

I blinked at her. What she said made me angry and relieved at the same time. Maybe there was a chance Lucy was not entirely gone. But when Lisanna put it like that, I realized that her ashes was not Lucy. Lucy was the only one who could make me laugh and get me annoyed and make me over-protective at the same time. Wendy was just putting a mouth on Lucy's ashes.

But still...

"Okay. Bring her," I snapped. Lisanna glared at me and stalked away. Seconds later, Wendy was right by my side.

"Are you ready to do this, Natsu-san?" she asked, gently. "Lucy's spirit could be troubled."

"Please." My voice cracked. Wendy nodded, grave, and then chanted the words she needed to.

And then in front of me was my beautiful Lucy, hair glowing, dimples in check. I opened my mouth. Tears were streaming down my cheeks, and I noticed Wendy was full out sobbing. "Lucy-san!"

"Luce..."

"Natsu? Why am I here?" Lucy asked, confused. Then her face opened. "Natsu! Were you idiotic enough to try to speak to me when I'm _dead_? I'd slap you if I wasn't a spirit!" She scowled, and I had to laugh through my tears.

"I missed you so much, Luce," I murmured.

"I missed you too, Natsu." She smiled at me. "But there's a time and a place for everything. One day we'll meet again. One day I'll make strawberry cakes with Erza again, and I'll watch you and Gray squabble over every little thing again. I'll see Nashi again. I'll see Mirajane and Gajeel and Levy and Juvia and Master..." She broke off. "Natsu..."

I opened my arms to her, crying hard now. "One day is not _today_ , Lucy. I want you _now_."

Wendy watched me, sniffing. "I can try to summon her real body, Natsu-san."

"No! Wendy, it'll drain your power! I forbid you to!" Lucy shouted. "What in Mavis are you doing to our guild, Natsu? You're making them do crazy things with magic!"

I looked at Lucy, and then turned to Wendy. "Do it."

" _Natsu_!"

Lisanna crashed on top of me, her _animagi_ powers in full suit. Wendy, surprised, lost her summoning power, and Lucy sighed with relief. "Thank you, Lisanna. Goodbye, Natsu. I love you."

"No! Lisanna, get off of me! _Roar of the fire dragon_!" I managed to brush her off, but it was too late. Wendy was gasping on the ground, and Lucy was nowhere in sight.

I leaned into myself. Why did that have to happen to me? Why? There was nothing left of Lucy now... nothing...

Then Nashi ran to my side. "Daddy? Are you okay?" She kissed my cheeks. "You were sad, Daddy. Why were you sad?"

"Mommy's gone..."

"She's right here, silly Daddy! You told me where she was and you forgot!" Nashi placed my hand over my heart. "Mommy went and gone for a little while, but she is still with us! That's what you said at the thing with the black box and everyone was crying. So don't be sad, Daddy. We're gonna see Mommy one day!"

"Yes, we are." I suddenly stood up. Lisanna and Wendy were hugging each other tightly and looked at me. Had I really thought Lucy was gone? There was somebody here that reminded me of her every day... Nashi Heartfilia Dragneel.

And because of her, everything would be okay.


	6. YOU ARE WHAT YOU EAT

**A/N - Thank you guys so much for the kind reviews! I'm sorry I'm so late on posting but I had a ton of things on my mind... ah, no more excuses! I promise I'll update _Choose, Natsu_ as well! And can anyone really write when they're thinking about *school* starting soon? :P Thanks again for your patience! **

* * *

"Natsu? Natsu!"

I looked around the room, completely mystified. Natsu wasn't the type of guy to stay quiet for long. I knew that if he was being silent, something was going on. Either he was sleeping (and he snored _loud_ ) or he was in trouble. If he interrupted this peaceful day, he was a dead man...

Happy dipped in front of me, his wings flapping like crazy. "L-Lucy, there you are!" Happy cried. "Natsu needs your help!"

"Where is he?" I demanded. "Makarov wants us to team up with Levy for some mission... and where were _you_?"

"I'll tell you later," he whimpered. "But Natsu's turned into a _chicken_!"

 _What_?

"Um... did you just hear yourself right now, Happy?" I laughed, a little bit nervous. Anything could happen in Magnolia, and that was not a good thing. That could mean Natsu was actually a chicken. Chickens couldn't snuggle up in bed, or hug me tight- okay, I seriously needed to focus.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not stupid, I said what I said," Happy grunted. He was looking annoyed, so I gave him my last can of sardines in my most exasperated way. I had to go on another emergency run, because if Happy wasn't satisfied with anything in my pantry, he started turning over my entire bedroom to see if I was hiding any of his 'delicious, _love_ ly fish'.

"Lead me to Natsu!" I yelled once Happy finished. He closed his eyes, seeming drowsy. "Oh, you wanna play that way, mister? I'll kick you to-"

"I'm awake, I'm awake," Happy grumbled. "Natsu's a chicken and you're worried about me sleeping? _Hmph_... okay, it's a few blocks from where Phantom Lord used to have headquarters. Go ahead, I need to take a nap."

I rolled my eyes and summoned Pyxis. Hopefully, the cute little bird would offer more direction than Happy did. "Where is the old Phantom Lord guild hall?" I asked.

"Pyxis!" Pysix chortled, and we started heading north.

* * *

 _Cluck, cluck, cluck_!

We. Were. Surrounded.

"AGHHH!" I screamed. Chickens were _everywhere_. It seemed that it wasn't a few blocks away- a chicken farm had been installed _in_ the remains of Phantom Lord's guild hall. "HAPPY!"

One chicken kept on pecking my hair. I leaned closer. The chicken seemed to kind of resemble Natsu... _oh no_. Did Happy actually mean that Natsu was a chicken? I'd thought maybe that Natsu was too scared to do something, but that wasn't possible with that guy...

"Natsu, if you're a chicken, show yourself!" I shouted. Nobody appeared. It probably wasn't that easy. Had Natsu finally become what he ate? I knew the old saying, so I tried to avoid meat at all costs.

I cracked my knuckles. It was time to dig through these old mangy bones and bring Natsu home. After I killed him and buried him in the ocean.

I grabbed the chicken by its scruff. The others tore at me with their beaks, and I could feel my pants starting to get loose. "AYEE!" I shrieked. The chicken I was holding gave me an evil little look. That was definitely Natsu.

"You're gonna pay for this, you little jerk," I hissed, and began walking away. That had been fairly easy, all things considered.

Then Pyxis pulled at my jean leg and pointed at the chickens. They'd formed some kind of symbol- an arrow? Towards me? I realized what would happen a second before it did.

"AYEEEEEE! AYEEEEE! AYEEE!" I yelled. "Get off me! AYEEEE! NATSU DRAGNEEL, YOU ARE DEAD!" The chicken calmly strode away. It slipped on a puddle, and I reacted without thinking. "Aquarius, I summon you!"

Pyxis disappeared as Aquarius was suddenly the new target. "Lucy, what were you- LUCY, DID YOU SUMMON ME IN A CHICKEN FARM?" Her eyes turned red as the whole farm exploded. Chicken feathers flew everywhere as Aquarius spread a tsunami towards me.

I started running.

"Happy, I'm gonna kill you!" were my last words before I drowned in the tidal wave. As I got up, my _only_ clothes entirely soaked, Aquarius gave me a snarl.

"You ever do that again, you're going to wish you're dead," she muttered. "I was in the middle of a cozy night with Scorpio... not that you would know anything about it. You're not gonna summon me for another month until I recover. Understand?"

"S-Sure," I stammered.

"And I'm coming for revenge later. You better be prepared," she sniffed, and winked out.

* * *

I unlocked the door to the apartment, watching the sunset. Natsu was still out there, somewhere. I'd failed him and Happy. If he really _was_ a chicken.

Where was Natsu? I missed him. I'd blown Levy's mission off- it was no use if it was just me, Happy, Jet and Droy with her. Jet would just run in circles while Droy stuffed his face with Happy's fish.

"Surprise!"

I turned behind me. Natsu was holding a huge chicken leg in his hands and Happy had a big smile on his little cat whiskers. "I tricked you, Luce," he chorused. "I tri-i-icked you-u-u."

I lunged for Natsu. His smile faltered until I slid my arms around his waist and squeezed. For a few seconds, nothing happened. And then he kissed my forehead and whispered, "I'm sorry for scaring you."

"Not forgiven," I mumbled into his chest. I felt movement and sighed. Of course Natsu was eating the chicken leg at this moment. Nothing changed with him.

Which reminded me. I didn't have to change either. I stepped back and gave him my gooiest look. "Natsu, you _kissed_ me!" I crowed. Natsu looked confused, and then turned red. I _was_ kind of shocked that we'd shared an intimate moment.

He stepped closer. "Should we, erm, do it again?" he suggested. I walked toward him, reared back my leg, and screamed...

"LUCY KICK!"

I gave a satisfied smirk as Happy trailed after him in the clear, blue sky. If I tilted my head, one of the clouds looked like a chicken, which made me smile. Natsu's chicken counterpart would be giving him a visit any day now, for the trouble it'd caused me. My stomach grumbled thinking about that.

Where was that chicken leg?


End file.
